


All i want for Christmas (is to spend my life with you)

by OlisDrabbles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlisDrabbles/pseuds/OlisDrabbles
Summary: By the time they went their separate ways and started heading home, it was snowing again. Arthur could only smile as Merlin wiggled his hand into Arthur's coat pocket. Arthur slipped his own inside and threaded their fingers together, staring down at the pocket. Oh, how in love he was.or:Arthur realizes Christmas can so much more than what he's used to.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mithian/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	All i want for Christmas (is to spend my life with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciomerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/gifts).



> okay here's some domestic fluff for my folk who are pining for a relationship of their own  
> this took me way too long, but i think it's my longest fic yet... i mostly hurried to finish because bestie sim has been nagging

“Your obsession with Christmas is concerning, Merlin.” Is the first thing Arthur said as he watched his boyfriend bring in boxes and boxes of decorations. He's always known Merlin had an inexplicably strong and bordering on scary love for the holiday. But he had to admit, this was not something he had taken into account before asking the man to move in. It should've been. Because now that winter season was here, Merlin was going to make their apartment look like Father Christmas' workshop, and Arthur just wanted his god damn apartment. He was completely fine with the way it looked now. Though, he certainly wouldn't mind if there was a tad less dog hair everywhere.

“Oh sod off, Arthur. It's not my fault I'm the only normal person you've ever been around during Christmas time. Everyone is like this.” Right.

“ _Everyone_ , doesn't put creepy nutcrackers on their nightstands so they can stare at them while they sleep.” Arthur deadpanned, refusing to help him bring all that junk in, despite the ache he felt in his heart at seeing Merlin struggle.

“Oh, no- I've never actually done that before. That has a different purpose.” That fucking asshat. Arthur will not be lifting a _finger_ to help. And he will _enjoy_ watching him suffer.

“.... This felt a lot better when it was your own apartment that was getting defaced." He said quietly, leaning on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. Merlin just finished bringing the boxes in and closed the door again, then went right back to work and started taking out hundreds of tiny little lights. Just the sight of them made Arthur start to feel a little queasy. He's never really been all about the excessive decorations and family gatherings. Most likely because his father never really bothered making those holidays anything more than a nice expensive present on the 25th.

“Yeah, well, you're dating me now. So, suck it up.”

“I actually prefer a different-"

“Finish that sentence and I will buy the biggest nutcracker you've seen in your life and put it in the dark corner of our bedroom.” He's dating a menace. A complete _nutcase_. Arthur _knew_ he most likely wasn't joking, and he knew better than to test it. Merlin can be a dangerous man when provoked enough, not that Arthur would ever tell him that.

“Don't those things creep you out? At all? Even the slightest bit of discomfort?” Arthur asked worriedly, watching Merlin get out all his crap with a cringe on his face. He loved Merlin, he really did, but sometimes he just... well, he did this. ...He also often made a mess out of their kitchen when trying new recipes, and left his socks in the bed after somehow taking them off in the middle of the night while sleeping, and often kicked over and broke things, but that's neither here nor there.

“No. Like most horror villains, I find them quite comical.” Merlin really was a lunatic, then, but what's new. Arthur decided to just be quiet and watch him work. He started with getting one box of the tiny lights all over the currently naked Christmas tree. To Arthur's horror, Merlin paused, but only to proceed to turn on Christmas music. Bloody hell, poor Apollo was going to go out of his mind.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, of course, a young Australian shepherd came trotting into the room, as energetic and happy as ever. He must've gotten a nap on their bed. “My princeling! Hello!” Merlin gasped, grinning and going to the dog, whose tail started wagging wildly. Arthur watched as his boyfriend scooped up their dog and hugged him close, cheerfully singing along to _All I want for Christmas is you_ and looking at the dog like he hung the moon and stars. Now, Arthur prefers that look to be directed at him, but the two of them just looked so.... precious. Merlin was lightly dancing around the room with the dog still in his arms, looking so bloody happy. The dog was even leaving kisses on his chin, and Arthur felt like he was melting. But also, he wasn't getting any attention, which was just messed up on so many different levels.

“I’m starting to feel like a third wheel over here,” He called, feeling his heart skip a beat when Merlin turned his head to look at him and _beamed_. Arthur swore that smile could light up the room better than those tiny lights could even dream of. “Come here, then. Apollo wants a kiss on the forehead from dad.” He said softly, nosing at Apollo's fluffy ear. Arthur smiled and walked up to the two of them, leaning in first to peck Merlin’s lips then do the same to Apollo's handsome little head. The dog made a noise and tilted his head up, trying to lick his mouth, but getting gently pushed away. Arthur chuckled fondly, cupping Apollo's face. Oh, he was so cute.

Merlin put the dog down so he could run off and get one of his toys, then smiled at Arthur. “Do you wanna help me decorate the tree?” He asked, and he looked so, happy. God, he was beautiful. Arthur pulled his lower lip into his mouth and looked over at the tree, uncertain. “I... I don’t think I'd do very good job.” He said in an apologetic tone, glancing back at Merlin. The look of disappointment that flashed across the man's face was just... fuck. Arthur really hated himself sometimes. He can't just _let_ him be sad. Not if there's something he can do about it.

“But... I can try, if you show me how.” There's that smile.

•

“Alright, try and always keep the same type of ornaments away from each other, it looks ugly when they're paired.” Merlin hummed, then just started putting on the red ones. Arthur watched him then hummed and took the gold ones, approaching the tree to try and do the same. “See, it isn't that hard.” Merlin smiled softly, then hummed and quickly covered Arthur's mouth when he opened it to say something. Damn it, he knew him too well.

Turns out decorating the tree with Merlin was pretty fun. Especially when the man smiled and got all close to him while quietly singing along to one of the Christmas songs that were playing from his phone, like just now. “How do you even know all the lyrics?” Arthur asked quietly, a fond smile on his face as he pulled his boyfriend close, looking over his handsome face. Meanwhile Merlin was in his own little world trying to get some reindeer antlers to stay atop his head. Arthur couldn't even find it in himself to mind.

“I've been listening to them since I was a child, it would be concerning if I didn't.” Merlin replied quietly, beaming when he finally succeeded in making Arthur a woodland animal. “Oh my god, you're so cute. Can I take a photo?”

“Do you have to?” Arthur groaned, scrunching up his nose and glancing down to the base of Merlin’s neck. Oh, one of his collarbones was peeking out from his sweater a bit. He kind of wants to kiss it.

“ _Please_? Just for me? It's just that you look so adorable that I kind of have this urge to hug you.”

“Then hug me, what the hell?”

“ _Please_ , Artie?”

“ _Alright_ , fine.”

Merlin grinned and skipped away so he could grab his phone. Arthur already regretted agreeing. It was a lot easier to fall for it when he had Merlin in his arms, but now he was thinking clearly. Would this be considered manipulation?

“Alright, smile!” Merlin came back and raised his camera, smiling as he took a photo of a slightly pouting Arthur. He laughed to himself and looked at the photo, then tossed his phone aside so he could come closer and wrap his arms around his neck. “I love you,” Merlin mumbled, smiling, and now Arthur couldn't help but smile back, antlers forgotten. “I love you too.”

•---•---•

“Alright! Up and at ‘em!” Merlin called as he got up and opened the curtains, letting the gentle sun into the room. To Arthur, it was like a monster clawing him out of lovely sleep. The worst kind of monster. He groaned and whined, pulling his pillow over his head.

“ _Apollo! C'mere boy! Come quick! Go say hi to Artie!_ “ Merlin called in his high-pitched puppy voice, and Arthur nearly got up just to throttle the man when he heard the fast noises of dog claws hitting the floor as Apollo ran to their bedroom and up on the bed, tail wagging happily. “ _Good boy Apollo!_ Lick papa's face, tell him he's gotta get up.”

“ _Fuck **off** , Merlin!_” Arthur hissed, then contradicted himself by turning on his side and gently taking Apollo's face in his hands, scratching behind his ears. He smiled when the dog licked his chin, his eyes big and loving. He was such a sweetheart.

“Come on, you two. Gwen and Lance will be waiting...” Merlin sighed, smiling at them. Arthur glanced at him and stuck out his tongue. It was childish, but who's here to sue him? “Your plan has backfired, _Mer_ lin.” He grinned mischievously, still cuddling their dog, but his boyfriend didn't look too put off by it. If anything, he looked _fond_. “You sure? You seem pretty awake to me.”

Ah. Right. So maybe his theory is a bit flawed. No matter! “Maybe, but I'm still taking a long time to get up.” Arthur smiled again, then hugged Apollo close, the dog obliging and laying next to him. Merlin blew air out his nose, his smile widening. He found his evil stalling plan _funny_ , the pretty bastard. Merlin sighed and walked over to the door, tapping his foot against the floor twice. “I'd say you’ve bamboozled me, but...” Oh, no. “You forget he listens to me better than he listens to you.” No. That’s so unfair. No- “ _C'mon, Apollo! Let's go find Oinky!_ ” Merlin cooed cheerfully, and the dog was up in _seconds_ , running off with Merlin to go and find his pig toy.

Arthur stared at the now empty doorway and let out a helpless huff. Well, what does he do now? Give in and get out of bed? Stay here? It's _boring_ here. He won't be able to fall asleep again now.

If you can't beat ‘em, join ‘em.

Arthur rolled out of bed and took a moment to regain his stability before stretching and leaving the bedroom to find Merlin. He practically _ran_ out, but that’s just because he accidentally glanced at the nutcracker on the nightstand. “Wait, so where are we going again?” He called, rubbing his eyes and yawning again as he came to the living room. Merlin was on the couch, petting Apollo as the dog gently nibbled on the head of his toy. Arthur couldn’t even find it in himself to feel bad for Oinky, that dog was just so damn cute. Merlin took a second to register his question, then looked up. “Uhh, to town? With Gwen and Lance?”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Is this another one of the things you're _supposed_ to do around Christmas time?” Arthur asked sceptically, and Merlin kind of just stared at him. He blinked once, twice, and then- “It's called _socialising_ , Arthur.” Ah.

“Oh, _whatever_. I'm going to go get ready.” Arthur rolled his eyes and turned, walking away.

“Please do!” Merlin called after him. “Your hair looks like a _bird's nest_!”

“ _Piss off, Merlin!_ ”

•

“I see you two haven't killed each other yet, then.”

Arthur scoffed at Lancelot, but smiled. They only just joined them, and they're already being attacked. “It was a close call this morning, though I often get the urge to kill this asshole in the morning.” He hummed, smiling proudly. Merlin just let out an indignant scoff that instantly had Lance smiling. “Oh, _please_.” Merlin started, and Arthur was already preparing for an insult. “With your state in the mornings, you wouldn't be able to kill a mosquito.”

“That is an _atrocious_ accusation, _Mer_ lin-"

“ _Anyway_ ~” Gwen drawled, as exasperated with the men as always, but still smiling. “Have you two got all your presents yet?” She asked, and Arthur nearly whimpered. Because no, he was still bloody working on it, but he's shit at giving presents. Usually, he just asks Merlin for help, but he can't exactly do that this time. Not when _he's_ the one Arthur still needs to get a present for.

“I've got all mine down.” Merlin smiled happily, affectionately wrapping an arm around the woman’s neck as they walked down the street. “Do not fret, Gwenniepoo, you'll love yours.”

“I never doubted that for a second.” Merlin is amazing at gift giving.

Turns out people really are completely obsessed with Christmas. There were decorations and lights all around the town centre. On street lamps, trees, shops, houses... even some of the bloody dogs being walked had Christmas sweaters on. Arthur wanted to say it was stupid and unnecessary and painful for his eyes, but, if he was being honest... it felt magical. Seeing everyone so happy and excited for this regular day was... kind of wonderful. And Arthur quite enjoyed the amount of stands selling sweets and other unhealthy crap just, laying around. They won't be here for the rest of the year.

The 4 of them ended up staying out for a while, just exploring and eating rubbish while talking about nothing and everything. Arthur quite enjoyed it, despite not being the most social of people. He didn’t even let the snow annoy him too much! Really, it was hard to feel anything other than happy and relaxed when Merlin kept grabbing his hand because his fingers were freezing. When his eyes looked so beautiful and blue against the bright white of the snow surrounding them, his ears turning a vibrant magenta from the cold.

By the time they went their separate ways and started heading home, it was snowing again. Arthur could only smile as Merlin wiggled his hand into Arthur's coat pocket. Arthur slipped his own inside and threaded their fingers together, staring down at the pocket. Oh, how in love he was.

“Do you want to go home?” Merlin asked all of a sudden, looking down at him with those big soft eyes, always looking so innocent and ethereal. Like a treasure to be protected. Arthur's to keep safe. “Or we could stay out a little longer... I wouldn’t mind.”

“Love, you'll freeze to death.” Arthur said softly, because he knew damn well he had to if he wanted Merlin's stubborn ass self to listen. “Nonsense,” Merlin scoffed, looking off to the side, his hand squeezing a little tighter. “it's not that cold."

“Yeah? Why are you starting to resemble the Cheshire cat, then?”

“ _Arthur_!”

Arthur burst into cackles and yelped when Merlin broke away from him only to bend down and pick up some snow to throw at him. He dodged it and ran off, laughing hysterically as Merlin started chasing after him. Finding a tree, Arthur quickly jumped behind and used the temporary protection to scoop up some snow in both hands and start throwing it at Merlin, defending himself. “ _You **bitch** , Pendragon!_” A voice came back to him, only making him laugh harder. Arthur couldn't even get himself to care about the sharp pain he was starting to feel in his throat from breathing in so much freezing cold air.

Turns out getting momentarily distracted was a bad idea, because mere seconds later, a wonky ball of snow hit him in the side of his face. Arthur gasped as some of it fell down into his shirt, and now. _Now_ , Merlin was fucking done for. Arthur shot out from behind the tree and launched himself at his laughing boyfriend. “ _FUCK_!” Merlin exclaimed, both of them falling to the ground, straight into the snow. The oh, so very cold snow. “Holy _shit_ , Arth-thur, g-get offff. It's f-fucking ff-freezing.” Merlin gasped, weakly pushing at Arthur's chest. Of course, Arthur instantly pulled himself off and helped him sit up, gently cupping Merlin’s face. “Are you okay?” He asked gently, and Merlin just glared at him for a moment before slapping a handful of snow into the side of his face and standing up. “N-now I am.” He deadpanned, turning and walking away. And so Arthur was left there, gaping, and then smiling happily. Oh, he was head over heels.

•

They decided to go to a nearby pub. It was cozy inside, the furniture and decorations old fashioned and rustic, giving it a homey feel, like they were somewhere in the mountains. They were sitting at a table by a big fireplace, cuddled up on a sofa so they could quickly warm up again. “This place is nice,” Merlin mumbled softly, his head on Arthur's chest and eyes drooping, just a bit. Arthur couldn't help the fondness he felt, making his heart burst. Merlin was like one big baby, nearly the same as Apollo after he's tired from a walk and just wanting to cuddle. It was by far the most precious thing.

Arthur hummed in reply and gently threaded his fingers through Merlin's wavy black hair, admiring the way the man practically melted into him. He thanked the waiter when he came to bring their drinks, then gently took to waking Merlin up, so he could have his hot chocolate. Merlin let out a series of little grunts and grumbles but eventually gave in and opened those beautiful azure eyes of his, leaning away from him so he could take his drink. Arthur quickly followed, taking his black coffee.

“I'm sleepy,” Merlin grunted in complaint, setting the glass back down and licking away the creamy moustache left above his upper lip. Arthur smiled fondly and reached over for the napkin they got with the drink. He was just about to help him wipe it off when Merlin frowned and pushed his hand away. “Why use that when you can use your mouth?” He mumbled, looking at him like he just stole his cookies or something.

“Love, we're in public.”

“So _what_? You're no fun.” Merlin groaned, rolling his eyes and letting him wipe it away. Arthur put the napkin back on the table then smiled and brought Merlin into a gentle kiss. “Let's finish up so we can go home, alright? Apollo must be missing us.”

Back at their apartment, Merlin got ready for bed and went straight to it, not wasting any time. Arthur leaned on the bedroom door and watched him bury himself under the blankets. To nobody's surprise, it only took a couple minutes for Apollo to come walking into the room as well, jumping up on the bed and pawing at Merlin's arm, asking him to lift the blanket. Merlin snorted and did just that, allowing the dog to go under and find a little spot to curl up in. It was the sweetest sight, really, so Arthur couldn't help it when he went up and joined them, cuddling up behind Merlin and pulling him into his chest. The man grumbled in complaint at the sudden manhandling, but didn't move away. Like he'd ever move away. Arthur buried his nose in the soft black hair, breathing Merlin in. God, he smelled as amazing as ever, but he may just be biased.

“Get a good whiff yet?” He heard Merlin ask quietly, voice filled with sleep. He laughed at the teasing, but decided not to reply, only pulling him closer.

•---•---•

Arthur opened the door to the apartment and came in, pulling an overeager Apollo back so he could take off his collars before letting him go and find Merlin. He closed the door behind him and moved to take off his boots. “ _Oh! G'mornin', puppy!_ ” He heard a voice coo rather loudly in the living room. He could almost picture Merlin happily petting the dog, who was most definitely wagging his tail right now. Arthur shrugged off his jacket and left it, then headed to the living room. Merlin turned to look at him and grinned, but Apollo was still happily licking his ear thoroughly clean, so Arthur just laughed in return.

“Good morning.” He greeted coolly, sitting down next to the man and sliding an arm behind his head, right along the couch backrest. “I see you've woken up.”

“I woke right after you left the bed.” Merlin purred playfully, smiling and turning so he could flop down in his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. “I moved the nutcracker.” He hummed, leaning closer and getting more comfortable. Arthur just a raised a brow, but smiled. He hated that damn nutcracker. The face was creepy as all hell, so good riddance. “Yeah? How come?”

“You left bed with a lack of hesitation and didn’t pause to cuddle. I figured you must've looked at it, which resulted in the suspicious behaviour.”

“Me not cuddling you is suspicious behaviour?” Arthur asked, grinning widely. He gently gripped Merlin's waist to keep him stable, and also pull him closer. Merlin let him, then nodded seriously. “Very.”

“Can I cuddle you now?” Arthur asked, raising a brow and yet again, pulling him a bit closer. He just, liked to have him close. A lot. Blame him.

“Afraid not. I'm not tired enough for cuddling. Too much energy.”

“I can think of a way to tire you out,” Arthur hummed lowly, smirking and eyeing him with a smug look. Merlin just gaped, slapping his shoulder. “Arthur! There's children in the room!” He scolded, but got only a chuckle in reply. “Apollo will be fine.” Arthur whispered with a big smile on his face, then scooped Merlin up and stood up with him still in his arms, ignoring his surprised yelp and going straight towards the bedroom.

•

“ _What do I even get him?!_ ”

“Relax, little brother, I'm sure you'll figure it out.” Morgana sighed, typing away at her laptop. Arthur could hear the noise of her long red nails hitting the keyboard as clearly as he would if she was doing it right by his ear. He almost felt bad for the inanimate object. What was she even _doing_? They were all on their holidays.

“I won't, Morgana. That’s why I'm here. You at least know how to give gifts.”

“Perhaps, but Merlin's not exactly _my_ boyfriend, is he now?”

“Have some compassion, Morgana.” An amused voice came from the other room. Arthur watched as Mithian walked in, looking as stunning as always with a big smile on her face. “What's the matter, Arthur? Are you having trouble finding Merlin a gift?” She asked kindly, walking over so she could also sit on the couch, just a couple feet away from him. Arthur sometimes liked Mithian much more than Morgana. She was far easier to talk to.

“Yeah. I'm really not good at this. At all.” Arthur admitted, sighing in defeat. He's been thinking about this for days. He’s thought of getting him a new laptop for his writing, but Merlin was weirdly attached to the one he has. Then he thought about getting him another puppy, because he's obsessed with dogs, and Arthur is too, but they really don't have the space for a whole ‘nother dog. Apollo is enough to take care of for now. So what does he get him?? Chocolates??

“Well, from what I've gathered about Merlin, he'd love anything thoughtful. Something that came from the heart.”

“Yeah, but that makes it like, 10 times worse.”

Morgana sighed heavily and closed her laptop, putting it on the coffee table and running a hand through her hair in annoyance. “Just give up on him, babe. He's a lost cause.” She said, exasperated, and Mithian just smiled and shook her head. Arthur applauses the woman for putting up with his sister. Honestly, she's like a fucking harpy-

“Morgana told me you can draw quite well, why don't you draw him?” Mithian asked gently, breaking him out of his thoughts. He hadn't really thought of that, but a paper doesn't sound like the most exciting present to get. At least not on its own.

“I don’t know, maybe. But I'd need more with it. I can't just give him a piece of paper.”

“Not with that attitude.” Morgana muttered, absentmindedly checking the ends of her hair. As if Morgana Pendragon would ever be found with split ends. Maybe the day the world ends, no pun intended.

“You'll figure something out, Arthur.” Mithian broke back into the conversation, ignoring her wife. “From what I've heard about you, I know it will be lovely.” She smiled, making his interest peak. Arthur raised his brows and glanced at his sister, smirking at the murderous expression on her face. “Well,” He sighed, grinning and standing up, his evening made. “Catching up has been great, but I should be leaving. Mithian, thank you, and Morgana, my _lovely_ sister-"

“Go fuck yourself, Arthur!” Morgana called after him as he headed for the hallway.

“It's been so amazing talking to you both and-"

“ _I hate you!_ ’

“- you truly always make me feel so welcome and at home, so I hope you don't miss me too much-"

“ _LEAVE_.”

“-but anyway... have a nice day!” Arthur grinned, and then he was gone.

•---•---•

Getting Merlin a gift ended up being the most stressful experience of Arthur's life, but eventually he did it, wrapping it up just a day before Christmas. They decided to spend most of the day alone at home, then later go to Morgana and Mithian's party, which they host every year. They'll see all their friends then, and give them their presents.

Arthur smiled when Merlin walked out of the bedroom, full in his Christmas pyjamas, with hair that defied all laws of gravity. “Good morning,” Arthur greeted warmly, taking a biscuit from the big bowl they had and offering it to him. They made a bunch of them yesterday. Well, Arthur did his best to help, at least, and they were amazing.

Merlin walked up to him and took the biscuit, stuffing it in his mouth. “G'mornin'.” He mumbled, then turned and went to Apollo, who was resting on the couch. Arthur watched with a smile on his face as the fully grown man climbed over the dog and laid on top of him as a way of hugging, then laughed at the little greeting grumble Apollo let out. His boys.

“Do you wanna open the gifts now or later?” He heard Merlin's quiet voice ask, still sounding a bit sleepy. Arthur shrugged and took another cookie. “I don't know, Merls, when do _you_ want to?”

“Ugh, you're so annoying.”

Arthur snorted and bit into the biscuit, shrugging and walking out from the kitchen, towards the tree. “We can do it now, c'mon. Stop crushing our dog.”

“I’m holding my own weight, asshole.” Merlin bit back, but stood anyway, making his way to the other couch, the one closer to the tree. “Do mine first.”

Arthur nodded and picked up the gift in red and gold wrapping, smiling at how much thought Merlin puts into everything, even the bloody wrapping paper. He flopped down next to Merlin and started opening it up, deciding to do it from the side. He carefully peeled it all away then looked down at what he got, instantly smiling. A pack of pencils with a big graphite grade scale, for his art, a cookbook, because he promised him he'd learn how to cook, and a little wooden figure. Arthur picked it up and inspected it. It looked like him, in armour, holding a sword in hand. He knew Merlin asked his father to teach him how to carve wood, but, wow. “Your father taught you well,” He said softly, looking at the detailed facial features. It was a spit image, really.

“Told you I was getting the hang of it.”

Arthur smiled and looked up at him then gently left a kiss on his lips. “Thank you, I love it.” He whispered, then turned and picked up Merlin's gift before placing it in his lap. He instantly grew nervous, staring at him as he started opening the silver and blue paper.

The first thing he saw was a book Merlin had said he wanted to read. Arthur watched as the man smiled, then opened the cover page to find a paper. The drawing he did. “Oh, Arthur, it's so good.” Merlin gasped, picking it up. It was him holding a little puppy, Apollo. Merlin had spent his whole life wanting a dog, and the photo showed the first time he held the little pup, smiling wide and trying not to cry. Arthur still remembers that day vividly, and it's one of his favourites. It had felt like it made them official. A little family.

“There's more.” Arthur mumbled softly, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. Merlin sent him a little smile and put the things aside, then looked at what was left. It was another book. Well, almost. It was an album. Merlin smiled and opened it, looking at the few photos that were inside. There was one of them back in uni, hanging out in Arthur's room, another of them kissing, when their relationship was still new, a few with their friends... with Apollo... and that was it.

“I know it's mostly empty right now, but...” Arthur said quietly, making Merlin look up at him. “I was hoping we could fill it up, together. Because... I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

They stared at each other for a couple moments, and Arthur nearly panicked when tears gathered in Merlin's eyes. He sniffed and looked down, but then that beautiful smile was back on his face, and everything was alright in the world again. Arthur let himself breathe and smiled as well, relieved. “You like it?” He asked softly, receiving a wet laugh from his boyfriend. Merlin nodded and wiped his eye, then nodded and put the book aside, moving to climb onto his lap and hug him.

“I love it. I love _you_.”

Arthur grinned and wrapped his arms around Merlin. His sweet Merlin. “I love you too, darling. Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> [here's my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dqdcliviq)  
> kudos and opinions/constructive criticism is much appreciated <3


End file.
